Christopher Chamberlain
Christopher Charles Chamberlain is an incredibly powerful and talented pure-blooded witch of old times. He is a Parselmouth (a witch with the rare ability to speak to snakes). He is the son of witches Travis Chamberlain and Adriana Chamberlain (Nee Labonair), the father of witch-werewolf hybrids Thomas Chamberlain, Malachai Chamberlain and Hope Chamberlain as well to be the first to father the Original Hybrid Dominick Chamberlain, he is the adoptive father-in-law of Andrea Labonair, the brother in law of Ansel, Mr. Labonair and Mrs. Labonair, a descendant of Inadu (The Originator of the Bloodline) as well as the distant cousin of Thomas Riddle and the first to be the grandfather of twin Tribrids Chazarrae and Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain. es: History Christopher Blackwell was born in a small village in the Kingdom of Norway. He mentioned to Dominick that he never got to know his parents and spent a life time alone. He explained the reason he was always hard on him was to protect him from the people who sought to control him Personality Based on Thomas's words, he seems to share some traits of personality with his son Dominic, and Christopher himself even claimed that he and Dominick shared the same plight after they were both abused and oppressed in their youth by those who sought to control them. He had also shown similarities with another one of his sons, Carson, as they both believe that true power comes from family; however, they each have very different perspectives on how that power should be used. He is a tough, no-nonsense werewolf elder who will do literally anything to ensure the safety of his pack. He is not easily scared by anything, and he shares the typical dislike toward vampires held by most of his species, though he is warm and accepting of his adoptive daughter-in-law Charlie's hybrid nature. Physical Appearance Christopher is very handsome. He stands at 6'0 and his hair is a type of blonde that is almost white. He too has a very devilish smile. In the present day, he has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of his clothes are in this color. Powers and Abilities Christopher is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. Carson states that Christopher is an expert in patterns, trends, cycles and is very knowledgeable in the provisions regarding the stock market. However, his abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. Also, he is not omniscient, as he was unable to foresee Dominic poisoning his drink. His abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful, as he was able to see a thousand outcomes to meeting with Thomas , also being able to somewhat incapacitate him with a choking spell, in spite of the fact that Thomas is an extremely powerful witch. Christopher is an extremely powerful witch and probably the most powerful witch we have seen to date, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many characters throughout the series. Christopher has shown to be very skilled in making potions, as he was able to concoct a potion that was able to destroy the love between two people as shown with Vincent and Charlie. He was also able to remake the Witch's Cruid Adriana made for him into her own without her even knowing. Weakness Christopher is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Christopher can be undone by powerful magic. Powers and Abilities Christopher is arguably the most powerful witch featured in The Originals. However, while the full extent of Christopher's power remains unknown, Thomas explained to his brother that he himself (who is an extremely powerful witch) was still fearful of Chris, as he understood that Christopher's power was strong enough to defeat her the moment they reunite. This confirms that Christopher was much more powerful than Thomas and that he was truly to be feared by the Chamberlain family. Christopher is very talented in the Dark Arts. Another impressive feat was Christopher's ability to use healing spells. Even among witches, the ability to use magic to heal wounds is likely to be difficult and magically exhausting as Thomas claims it had taken him years to learn, even for a skilled witch as for himself. This eventually culminated in the Life Force Linking spell. Also as a seer it was revealed Chris has the ability to turn regular witches into seers just as he "Accidentally" turned his grandson when he touched his hood. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Main Article: Christopher Chamberlain and Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Christopher's grandchild. Christopher loves her dearly and claims that he does right by her and only her. Christopher is committed to protecting her like her father and mother. He has a very good relationship with her. Christopher would destroy those who would ever harm her. Charlie Marshall Main Article: Christopher Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall Charlie is Chris's adoptive daughter in-law. She is one of the parents of his only granddaughter Elizabeth the other being his biologic son Dominic. He rescued her ever since she was a baby from her parents death, and ever since raised her in secret after her adoptive family kicked her out. Chris loves her dearly and made a promise to her that he would protect her daughter forever. After Dominic, had placed the Crescent Curse on Charlie and her pack he was the one who removed it, and placed a protection spell over her so that if Dominic attempted again, it would fail. Name * The name Chris is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Chris is:From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * From the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing CHRIST", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's etymology led to legends about a Saint Christopher who carried the young Jesus across a river. He has come to be regarded as the patron saint of travellers. * Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain. Appearances * 5 Years Later * Hello Daughter * Haunted * My Sire (Main Focus) * ''Devil's Blood '' * ''Inadu '' * ''Evil in my Blood '' Gallery Category:Witch Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid